The Jinchuuriki and The Kitsune
by Aldy Kusnady
Summary: Naruto pergi kemindscapenya untuk menemui Kurama yang sudah lama belum dia temui, tapi saat dia sudah berada disana sesuatu terjadi.


**Icha-Icha Paradise The Series**

 **The Jinchuuriki and The Kitsune**

 **Summary:**

Naruto pergi kemindscapenya untuk menemui Kurama yang sudah lama belum dia temui, tapi saat dia sudah berada disana sesuatu terjadi.

 **Pairing:**

Naruto Uzumaki x Fem!Kyuubi

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't in any way, shape or form own Naruto, or any character.

 **Warning:** LEMON, and for 17+

 **A/N:** cerita ini diambil setelah perang dunia shinobi ke-4, disini Naruto berusia 18 dan Kyuubi berusia 19 tahun (aslinya ribuan tahun).

 **Happy Reading!**

Suara tendingan dua logam yang saling bertubrukan satu sama lain, suara ledakan beberapa jutsu yang bisa dibilang tingkat-S keatas, dan tanah yang bergetar karena menahan kuatnya serangan demi serangan yang dilontarkan kedua orang yang sedang bertarung di monumen 'The Valley of End' itu.

"Rasakan ini Sasuke! Rasengan!" seru seseorang dengan mata pupil mata berwarna orange dengan garis vertikal dan garis horizontal saling terhubung satu sama lain, dengan badan yang sudah diselimuti oleh chakra berwarna jingga tanda dia dalam mode bertarung secara penuh dan membawa sebuah bola chakra berwarna biru yang berukuran sebesar bola sepak ditangan kanannya. Dia berada didalam makhluk berekor sembilan seperti rubah yang hanya terdiri dari chakra saja yang bergerak dengan cepat.

"Akanku kalahkan kau, Naruto! Chidori!" seru seseorang dengan mata yang terlihat berbeda warna yang sebelah kiri berwarna ungu berpola riak air dengan tomoe yan melingkarinya sedangkan yang sebelah kanan berupa mata khas klannya yang berbentuk bintang dengan enam sudut dibungkus dengan sesosok astral besar yang membawa pedang besar dipinggangnya dan ditangan kiri pemuda itu terdapat percikan listrik dan melesat kearah rubah berwarna orange itu.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Mereka bertarung seperti saat Sasuke pergi dari desa Konoha untuk membalaskan dendam kepada sang kakak. Setelah mereka berdua mengalahkan Madara Uchiha, Sasuke langsung saja mengajak Naruto bertarung di Lembah Akhir tempat mereka pernah bertarung.

Naruto melesat dengan bola chakra berwarna biru ditangan kanannya dan Sasuke melesat dengan percikan listrik berwarna biru keputihan ditangan kirinya, mereka berdua sedang full-power saat ini. Saat mereka berdua sama-sama dekat, mereka menjulurkan tangan mereka yang memegang jutsu masing-masing.

Benturan pun tak terelakan, hantaman kuat efek dari jutsu itu membuat semua yang berada disekitarnya hancur dengan tubrukan dari dua jurus tingkat tinggi itu. Berdua sangat Deja Vu saat merasakan pertarungan dan sensasi seperti ini apalagi mereka berdua mengeluarkan semua kemampuan yang mereka miliki.

Setelah guncangan dari kedua jutsu itu selesai, bisa dilihat sekarang. Tempat yang tadinya begitu indah dengan air terjun yang mengalir dengan derasnya sekarang sudah tandus dan mengering menyisakan tanah dengan lubang besar. Kedua patung menumen dimana kedua 'Shinobi no Kami' itu terpajang disana sekarang sudah hancur dan hanya menyisakan puing-puing saja kecuali dua tangan yang saling bertautan seperti ikatan sebuah pertemanan.

Jarak terbaringnya Naruto dan Sasuke sedikit jauh, tangan sebelah kanan Naruto putus sedangkan Sasuke tangan kirinnya harus menjadi korban yaitu putus juga. Darah mengucur dari tangan yang terputu itu, warna merah mendominasi tempat berbaring mereka.

"Tak kusangka kau semakin kuat, Baka-Dobe" dengan nada mengejek Sasuke memberikan pujiannya kepada pemuda blonde yang terbaring beberapa langkah darinya. "Kau juga tak kalah kuatnya, Baka-Teme" panggilang yang mengejek terlontar dari bibir kedua pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" teriakan melengking terdengar di telinga kedua pemuda tadi, seorang perempuan dengan surai bubble-gum menghampiri laki-laki dengan surai hitam kelam dan memangku kepala itu mengkin untuk menyamankan pemuda itu.

Tak lama berselang seorang laki-laki dewasa dengan rambut silver yang melawan gravitasi dengan hitai-ate yang diposisikan miring agar menutupi mata sebelah kirinya itu dan dia selalu saja memakai masker yang menutupi tigaperempat wajahnya. Dia sama menghampiri Sasuke.

Naruto hanya bisa memandang lirih kearah mereka bertiga, apa mereka tak melihatnya berada disini? Ataukah mereka memang sengaja tidak melihatnya? Mata blue-shappire itu menerawang kearah langit cerah yang senada dengan warna matanya itu.

Memang Tim 7 sudah kembali berkumpul. Senang? Tentu saja Naruto sangat senang jika semua Timnya itu sudah lengkap kembali. Tapi, apa ini balasan yang harus ia terima karena perbuatannya selama ini? Dia dibiarkan begitu saja seperti benda buangan yang suatu hari akan dibuang ke tempat sampah.

Meskipun Sasuke tahu bahwa dirinya –Naruto diabaikan pasti mereka berdua akan lebih memperdulikan dan memperhatikan Sasuke, mata shappire itu memandang langit dengan kapas putih tipis bertebaran diatas sana. Ingin rasanya dia bebas seperti helaian awan disana.

Sebuah ide muncul diotaknya, kenapa dia tak berpikiran seperti itu dari tadi. Naruto membulatkan tekadnya, ide yang pasti terpikirkannya saat ini pasti akan berhasil dan menyenangkan. Dia dengan perlahan-lahan bangkit dari acara terbaring ditanah itu mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mendera tangan bagian kanannya yang terputus itu.

Dia mencoba berdiri walaupun rasanya lemas sekali untuk hanya berdiri saja, tapi tak pernah menyerah adalah kata-kata yang sering diucapkan pemuda blonde ini. matanya terasa panas ketika melihat Sakura mengobati Sasuke yang terluka seperti dirinya dan sang guru –Kakashi yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sasuke.

Melihat kebahagiaan kecil di Tim kecilnya itu membuat Naruto mau tak mau harus senang dan mengulum senyum tanda dia sangat senang sekali. Sebuah janji yang telah ia ucapkan pada perempuan bersurai pink itu beberapa tahun silam sudah ia penuhi rasa berat yang menumpuk dipundaknya terasa berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

Baju orange yang dia pakai pemberian dari sang Ero-sennin itu sepertinya sudah tak layak pakai, dengan langkah gontai Naruto meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa berpamitan kepada ketiga orang yang ada disana. Cairan bening itu mengalir menelusuri pipinya yang dihiasi oleh tiga goresan tipis itu.

Melihat mereka tertawa bahagia ataupun tersenyum sekalipun Naruto sudah merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan walaupun dirinya yang hanya bisa merasakan rasa sakit itu tapi tak baik jika kau malah menunjukan kesedihanmu kepada orang yang sedang berbahagia bukan?

Naruto kemudian tersenyum dan berpikir bahwa tujuannya untuk diakui oleh semua orang telah tercapai, menjadi terkenal dan diakui sebagai salah satu pahalawan yang berjasa diperang Shinobi yang ke-4 itu cukup memenuhi tujuannya tersebut. Urusan menjadi Hokage mungkin jabatan itu lebih baik diberikan kepada orang yang berhak lagipula rookie 12 itu sangat kuat dan berpotensi maka tak ada salahnya memilih Hokage diantara mereka.

Dia memiliki alasan tertentu melepas impiannya menjadi Hokage, dia berdo'a agar tak ada yang mencarinya jika dia menghilang tapi do'a itu tak akan terkabul karena dimana-mana orang hilang pasti saja dicari.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya seorang wanita yang melihat Naruto sedih dan lebih memilih untuk melepaskan impiannya menjadi Hokage itu hanya menangis sedih apalagi luka yang tidak diobati sama sekali itu membuatnya lebih sedih lagi. 'Ruto-kun, kenapa kamu lebih memilih melepaskan impianmu yang telah kamu bangun dari sejak kecil? Aku juga merasakan apa yang kamu rasakan, kamu tak akan pernah bisa membohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Aku berjanji Ruto-kun jika aku telah selesai dengan ini maka aku akan menemanimu seumur hidupku dan mengikuti kemanapun kamu pergi'

.

.

.

.

Naruto langsung merebah tubuhnya ditempat tidur tempat dia menginap beberapa hari karena perjalanan yang dia lalui dari satu tempat ketempat lain sangatlah jauh, dia melihat langit-langit kamar itu dengan pandangan kosong. Tangan kirinya menjadi bantalan tidurnya karena tangan yang sebelah kanannya sudah terputus beberapa tahun silam, mungkin jika dia kembali ke Konoha pasti dia sudah menjadi Hokage.

Ah, tak ada gunanya memikirkan hal itu. Ini memang salah satu konsekuensi yang harus dia terima. Entah kenapa matanya terasa berat sekali seakan-akan ingin tertidur pulas, Naruto pun menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya dikuasai oleh rasa kantuk yang sangat berat itu dan tertidur dengan lelapnya.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang minim pencahayaan seperti sebuah tempat pembuangan atau yang biasa disebut saluran air, suara gemericik air mengalun merdu ditempat itu. Naruto membuka matanya dan kaget karena dia berada ditempat dimana saat dia dan Kurama sering bertemu.

Dia baru ingat sesuatu, dia belum mengunjungi teman seperjuangannya itu setelah perang. Naruto sedikit berlari demi menemui rubah besar dengan sembilan ekor yang ada dibelakangnya yang sudah menjadi partnernya itu.

Setelah sampai disebuah kurungan berwarna merah yang besar Naruto pun berhenti, dia hanya mengeryitkan dahinya tanda dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Biasanya disana selalu terdengar geraman Kyuubi dan selalu ada mata merah dengan pupil mata khas kitsune itu tapi sekarang malah tidak ada ya?

Naruto pun memberanikan diri mendekati kurungan besar itu dan masuk kedalam kurunga itu melalui celah-celah besi yang hanya seukuran manusia itu. Saat berada didalam Naruto tidak bisa menemukan sang Kyuubi "Kurama, kau dimana?!" Naruto sedikit berteriak karena kurungan ini lumayan besar.

Tak ada jawaban...

Ini aneh pasti setiap kali Naruto berteriak-teriak didepan kandangnya pasti dia selalu mengusir Naruto sampai menghinanya. Naruto semakin panik ketika sang partner tidak ada disana...

 **Grep!**

Sebuah tangan melingkar diperut Naruto dan kepala yang menempel dipunggung lebarnya kemudian memeluknya erat seperti tak ingin melepaskannya barang beberapa detik pun. Sementara Naruto terkaget ketika ada sebuah tangan yang memeluknya dari belakangnya.

Dia berasumsi bahwa yang memeluknya ini adalah seorang wanita, ya sepertinya wanita. Karena dia merasakan dua buah tonjolan besar yang menempel erat dipunggungnya, wajahnya yang tadinya menunjukan kepanikan berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

Telanjang!

Dia tahu pasti perempuan dibelakangnya ini tidak memakai sehelai benang pun untuk menutupi tubuhnya itu dan bagaimana perempuan itu bisa berada dalam mindscapenya dan sang partner. Dia menolehkan kepalanya sedikit yang hanya bisa melihat surai merah kekuningan yang lumayan panjang.

Wajahnya yang dibenamkan dipunggungnya yang membuat Naruto tak bisa melihat wajah wanita itu dengan jelas, Naruto merasakan bahwa bagian belakang bajunya sedikit basah dan pelukan sang wanita semakin mengerat. 'Apa dia menangis?' tanya Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Ruto-kun hiks, kenapa kamu baru menemuiku sekarang hiks? Kamu tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku kesepian ketika kamu tidak ada disini" kata perempuan yang memanggilnya 'Ruto-kun'. Naruto semakin heran dengan perempuan ini, Naruto membalikan badannya membiarkan bagian depan tubuhnya menjadi bantalan hangat bagi perempuan itu lalu mengelus rambut keorange-an itu dengan tangan kirinya.

Pelukan perempuan itu semakin erat sambil meremas jaket hitam yang dipakai Naruto, dia memang merindukan lelaki pirang ini. Dia ingin melampiaskan semua perasaan rindu yang sudah menggunung itu.

"Kau tahu nona, aku tidak tahu siapa kau tapi kenapa aku merasa kita itu sangat dekat sekali?" kata Naruto dengan nada lembut sambil terus mengelus rambut panjang itu. Merasakan belaian lembut dipucuk kepalanya membuat sang perempuan menjadi nyaman.

Selama beberapa saat mereka dalam posisinya masing-masing, beberapa menit kemudian wanita yang memeluk Naruto sedikit lebih tenang dan tak terdengar suara isakan lagi dari bibir wanita itu. Perempuan itu melepaskan pelukannya dengan Naruto.

Naruto bisa melihat mata merah ruby yang sangat mempesona dengan wajah yang sangat cantik seperti ibunya dengan bekas air mata yang masih tercetak dipipi perempuan itu, tak sengaja Naruto melihat tubuh polos sang wanita tubuh yang proposional dengan payudara yang besar dan perut yang rata tanpa lemak sedikitpun.

Wanita yang dipandangi Naruto hanya tertawa geli saat Naruto memandangi tubuhnya seperti itu "Ruto-kun, sampai kapan kamu akan memandangi tubuhku seperti itu, hm? Hihihi" tanya wanita itu dengan nada menggoda yang diakhiri dengan kikikan geli dari bibir tipisnya itu.

Naruto sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya langsung saja membuang mukanya dan menutup matanya sendiri, dia saadar bahwa tubuh wanita itu sangatlah menggoda tapi tak seharusnya dia memandanginya sampai seperti itu. Dia merasakan sesuatu membelai wajahnya lalu manik shappire itu terbuka dan terbelalak lebar.

Dari belakang tubuh wanita itu muncul sembilan ekor dengan warna orange dan salah satunya membelai wajahnya yang membuatnya teringat seseorang sekarang "Sekarang kau sudah ingatkan, Ruto-kun?" tanya perempuan itu.

"K-kau t-tidak mung-mungkin Ku-kurama 'kan?" tanya Naruto sedikit terbata-bata saat melihat perempuan itu. Dia mungkin tidak akan aneh jika Kurama adalah seorang laki-laki jika berubah menjadi human formnya tapi ini...

Apalagi sikap tsundere yang selalu ditunjukan oleh rubah itu dan satu hal lagi dia suka sekali tidur. "Memang inilah aku Ruto-kun, kau tidak suka, ya?" tanya Kurama dengan nada sedih diakhir kalimatnya. Naruto gelagapan saat terdengar nada sedih dipertanyaan yang Kurama lontarkan padanya.

"Eh? Tidak maksudku, aku hanya tidak percaya saja karena Kyuubi yang aku kenal memiliki sifat Tsundere tingkat akut" jawabnya agar Kurama tidak terlihat sedih seperti saat ini. "Hmph, aku kan hanya menjalankan peranku saja sebagai monster berekor" Naruto mengangguk canggung karena yang dia ucapkan pada Kurama termasuk kategori kalimat penghinaan.

"Tidak apa-apalah, yang penting Ruto-kun suka padaku" kata Kyuubi dengan nada riang, ternyata perkiraan Naruto meleset karena biasanya jika dia menghina rubah itu maka dia akan mendapatkan balasan dari perkataan penghinaan itu. Dia sepertinya lebih menyukai rubah itu dalam bentuk wanita cantik seperti ini daripada rubah besar dengan bulu keorange-an.

"...-kun"

"..to-kun"

"Ruto-kun" panggilan Kyuubi bisa dia dengar setelah beberapa kali Kyuubi mencoba memanggilnya. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi sambil mendekatinya karena jaraknya hanya empat langkah saja lalu membelai tiga guratan tipis yang ada dikedua pipi Naruto. Naruto merasakan nyaman saat Kyuubi membelainya seperti ini, apa ini rasanya dibelai oleh seorang wanita?

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" jawabnya dengan nada lembut. "Kau sedang memikirkan aku, bukan?" tebak Kyuubi, tanpa sadar Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Rona merah tercetak jelas dipipi perempuan Kitsune itu walaupun yang tadi itu bukanlah tebakan tapi tetap saja dia hanya seorang wanita.

Naruto sadar akan jawabannya langsung meminta maaf kepada Kyuubi "Maaf, Kyuu. Aku tak bermaksud-..." sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya jari lentik menahan bibirnya untuk meneruskan kalimat itu. "Tidak, Ruto-kun. Kau tidaklah salah." Katanya.

"Sebenarnya aku yang bersalah padamu, karena sejak kecil kau tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuamu bahkan kamu selalu dikucilkan dan tak pernah mempunyai teman semasa kecilmu. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan yang kamu alami, rasa kesepian dan rasa sakit."

"Dan aku pula yang menyebabkan dirimu selalu saja dalam keadaan bahaya, aku merasa bersalah padamu Ruto-kun. Apa kamu mau memaafkan aku Ruto-kun?"

Dalam setiap perkataan itu Kyuubi selalu meneteskan air matanya, dia baru tahu bahwa ada manusia yang kuat dengan tekad bajanya seperti Naruto. Dia berpikiran bahwa semua manusia itu sama karena akan selalu menjadikannya sebagai senjata perang apalagi dia adalah Bijuu terkuat dan itu menjadikannya selalu diburu oleh manusia.

Naruto yang tak kuat mendengarkan Kyuubi yang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, dia pun akhirnya menarik Kyuubi kedalam pelukannya "Kau tidak salah Kyuu, aku sudah memaafkanmu sebelum kau meminta maaf kepadaku. Semua yang kau lakukan hanya untuk mempertahankan dirimu bukan? Jika aku berada diposisimu aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama"

Kata-kata Naruto seolah menjadi obat bagi Kyuubi dan pelukan Naruto begitu nyaman dan hangat, Kyuubi melingkarkan tangannya dipunggung lebar sang blonde itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum ketika Kyuubi sudah sedikit tenang.

Naruto mencium bau yang wangi tapi hal itu entah datang darimana. Wangi itu sangat harum sekali, Naruto ingin tahu darimana asal wangi itu. "Kyuu-chan, apa kamu mencium sesuatu?" tanya Naruto kepada Kyuubi yang masih dalam pelukannya.

Kyuubi mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto "Bau apa, Ruto-kun? Aku tidak mencium bau apapun" jawab Kyuubi bohong. Bohong? Ya, dia berbohong sebenarnya bau yang dicium oleh Naruto adalah bau yang dia keluarkan.

"Hm, tapi kenapa aku merasakan bahwa bau itu sangat dekat, ya?" gumam Naruto. Kyuubi tertawa geli saat Naruto bergumam sendiri "Hihihi, kamu lucu Ruto-kun? Sebenarnya aku yang mengeluarkan bau seperti itu" Kyuubi akhirnya mengakui bahwa dirinyalah yang mengeluarkan bau wangi itu.

"Eh? Pantas saja begitu dekat" kata Naruto. "Kau tahu Ruto-kun, sebenarnya aku dalam masa kawin yang hanya terjadi dalam 1000 tahun dan itu jatuh tepat hari ini" kata Kyuubi mencoba memberitahu Naruto. Sementara yang diberitahu hanya ber'oh' ria 'Masa kawin itu jika seekor hewan ingin melakukan hubungan intim dan memiliki anak, bukan? Jika Kyuu-chan dalam masa kawinnya berarti...'

"Memangnya siapa pejantan yang akan kawin denganmu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya menatap kearah Kyuubi yang masih berada dalam pelukannya. "Tentu saja kamu, Ruto-kun" jawab Kyuubi dengan wajah memerah.

"Are?! Ke-kenapa harus aku –ttebayou?" tanya Naruto histeris. "Kau tahu arti dari tiga goresan yang ada dipipimu ini?" tanya Kyuubi sambil melihat mata shappire Naruto dan mengelus tiga goresan yang ada dipipi Naruto, Naruto menjawab "Tentu saja, ini tanda lahirku bukan?" sedikit tak yakin terselip pada kata yang diucapkan oleh Naruto

"Kau keliru, Ruto-kun. Sebenarnya itu adalah tanda yang aku berikan padamu saat kau akan lahir, tanda itu aku berikan sebagai tanda bahwa kamu adalah pasanganku, Ruto-kun" jelas Kyuubi. "Tapi setiap kali aku bertemu denganmu kenapa kau selalu saja seperti memusuhiku?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu karena dulu aku dibutakan oleh rasa benciku pada manusia dan melupakan bahwa tanda goresan yang ada dipipimu itu adalah sebagai tanda pasanganku sendiri. Oleh karena itu, apa kamu siap Ruto-kun?" kata Kyuubi yang diakhiri dengan kalimat tanya dibelakangnya.

"Siap untuk apa, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya untuk menetralisir perasaan gugup yang menyerangnya secara dadakan. Kyuubi pun melingkarkan tangannya dileher kokoh sang mate dan mendekatkan dirinya kearah telinga Naruto "Tentu saja untuk memiliki anak denganku" jawab Kyuubi, wajah Naruto langsung memucat mendengar hal itu.

"Tapi, sebelum itu aku harus mengembalikan tangan kananmu terlebih dahulu" Kyuubi pun memegang bahu sebelah kanan milik Naruto, seketika sebuah tangan terbentuk disana dan menyambung dengan bahu kanan Naruto. Akhirnya tangan sebelah kanan Naruto telah kembali dan Naruto sangat senang sekali saking senangnya dia langsung saja memeluk Kyuubi.

Kyuubi juga ikut senang jika Naruto senang, wajahnya menujukan raut senang karena matenya itu terlihat senang sekali. Naruto yang baru tahu apa yang dilakukannya langsung saja melepaskan pelukannya. "Maaf, aku tid-... hmmph" kata-kata yang ingin Naruto keluarkan langsung saja tertelan karena sebuah benda lunak menabrak bibirnya.

Kyuubi langsung saja mencium Naruto dengan agresif dan penuh dengan nafsu, dia tak ingin menunggu lagi. Hormon seksual dalam masa kawin memang tidak bisa dibendung lagi, meskipun wanita dari ras kitsune itu sangat tenang menghadapi masa kawin dengan pasangannya tapi jika sang laki-laki tidak memberi respon apa-apa maka sang wanita akan bertindak lebih agresif dari biasanya.

Naruto yang merasakan bahwa Kyuubi-nya itu agresif hanya bisa menunjukan raut wajah kekagetan, dia tak pernah membayangkan jika Kyuubi yang tsundere itu bisa seperti ini. 'Apa seperti ini, ya? Diperkosa oleh seorang wanita yang mempunyai tubuh yang sangat menggoda?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Kyuubi melingkarkan tangannya dileher Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya, dia semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Naruto sehingga payudara besar itu bertabrakan dengan dada bidang nan berotot milik Naruto. Dia mengeluarkan kesembilan ekornya dan telinga rubahnya yang lebih pendek dari biasanya, itu menambah kesan manis pada Kyuubi.

Naruto akhirnya membalas ciuman dari Kyuubi dengan tangan sebelah kanan yang baru itu berada dibelakang kepala Kyuubi dan mendorongnya kearah dirinya agar ciuman itu semakin dalam sementara tangan kirinya berada dipantat sang kitsune itu dan meremas pantat itu. Kyuubi mengerang saat tangan nakal Naruto meremas pantat seksinya itu, dia tersenyum dalam ciuman panasnya berarti Naruto telah menerima ajakannya.

Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman yang sudah dalam bagaikan samudra itu, Kyuubi sedikit kewalahan mengimbangi permainan Naruto. Telinga rubah dan kesembilan ekornya itu bergerak-gerak tanda sangat menikmati sengatan kenikmatan itu, kedua lututnya sedikit bergetar tanda tak kuat menopang tubuhnya yang sudah diliputi nafsu itu.

Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa kaki Kyuubi bergetar langsung saja menggendong Kyuubi ala bridal style, jadinya Naruto berciuman dengan Kyuubi yang berada digendongannya. Kyuubi sedikit memerah dengan posisi barunya sekarang, digendong seperti seorang pengantin yang baru saja menikah ditambah lagi dengan ciuman panas yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Naruto sedikit keberatan menahan berat tubuh dari Kyuubi, dia perlahan-lahan menurunkan badannya sehingga sekarang dia duduk bersila. Naruto meletakan Kyuubi yang berada dalam gendongannya itu untuk duduk dipangkuannya, tangan sebelah kirinya menopang agar kepala Kyuubi tidak terlalu rendah dan tangan kanannya melingkar diperut langsing Kyuubi.

Lidah Naruto menyapu bersih rongga mulut Kyuubi kemudian mengabsen deretan gigi sang rubah itu, lidahnya pun bertemu dengan lidah milik Kyuubi. Lidah mereka saling melumat satu sama lain, merasakan bagaimana rasa dari lidah pasangannya itu.

Suara decakan lidah tertahan ditengah jalan itu terdengar diruangan tempat dimana Kyuubi biasa dikurung. Naruto yang kurang nyaman dengan suasana dari tempat ini langsung saja memikirkan tempat yang enak untuk melakukan hubungan intim tersebut. Tak lama kemudian tempat itu berubah menjadi ruangan serba putih dengan sebuah futon yang lumayan besar sebagai alas mereka berdua.

Naruto menidurkan Kyuubi ditempat tidur itu sambil terus dalam ciuman panasnya, Kyuubi mencengkram baju depan Naruto dia sekarang kehabisan nafas karena ciuman yang berlangsung kurang lebih lima belas menit itu. Ternyata seekor Bijuu juga perlu dengan bernafas, Naruto yang mendapatkan cengkraman dibajunya mengerti akan itu.

Naruto langsung melepaskan ciumannya dengan Kyuubi. Benang saliva terhubung diantara dua bibir itu, nafas Kyuubi sedikit tersenggal-senggal. Dia menghirup oksigen itu dengan rakus sambil menatap Naruto yang berada diatasnya dengan mata yang sayu apalagi dengan rona merah diwajahnya itu membuat orang yang melihatnya semakin bergairah.

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga rubah milik Kyuubi "Apa kamu menikmatinya, Kyuu-chan?" tanya Naruto setelah itu dia menjilati telinga milik Kyuubi untuk merangsang perempuan Kitsune itu. Sang kitsune itu menggeliat pelan saat merasakan deru nafas Naruto berada ditelinganya apalagi saat Naruto menjilati telinganya.

"Enggh... akh-... iya-h... Ruto-h-kun" kata Kyuubi yang mendesah tak karuan karena mendapatkan rangsangan dari Naruto. Merasa sudah dengan apa yang dia kerjakan, Naruto turun kearah leher putih Kyuubi.

Naruto hanya meneguk ludahnya saat melihat betapa mulusnya leher putih jenjang itu seperti sebuah keramik yang sering kali dipel setiap hari. Naruto pun menjulurkan lidahnya lalu menempelkan lidahnya dileher Kyuubi, dia bermaksud untuk menjilati bagian itu.

Kyuubi hanya mendesah karena mendapatkan kenikmatan yang tiada bandingannya dengan ini, dia memejamkan matanya merasakan bagaimana lidah Naruto menyapu lehernya itu. Kyuubi merasakan bahwa gigi Naruto terasa dilehernya itu, mungkin sekarang bercak merah akan tecetak dileher putihnya.

Naruto pun menggigiti leher jenjang Kyuubi sehingga dia memberikan bercak merah dileher Kyuubi. Dia memberikan bercak merah dileher itu sebagai tanda bahwa Kyuubi itu hanyalah miliknya seorang. Tanpa sengaja tangan Naruto menyenggol sebuah benda kenyal besar yang ada didada Kyuubi.

Naruto pun memegang benda kenyal itu dengan rasa gugup yang luar biasa, seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah menyentuh benda kenyal itu selama hidupnya. Dengan sedikit keberanian Naruto menyentuh payudara itu, kesan pertama yang dia rasakan saat menyentuh payudara Kyuubi yaitu 'Lembut'

Setelah memiliki keberanian yang cukup akhirnya Naruto meremas payudara itu. Kyuubi yang berada dibawahnya hanya mendesak keenakan saat payudaranya diremas oleh Naruto. Kepala Naruto turun dari leher Kyuubi menuju payudara Kyuubi yang besar itu.

Tangan Naruto sebelah kanan meremas payudara Kyuubi yang sebelah kiri sambil sesekali mempelintir puting kemerahan yang sudah mengacung dan mengeras karena terus terangsang. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kearah payudara sebelah kanan Kyuubi.

Setelah sampai Naruto pun akhirnya melahap gundukan besar itu, dengan sedikit rasa rakus dia menghisap puting payudara itu seperti bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya. Naruto tersentak saat ada sesuatu yang keluar dari payudara itu lalu dia melepaskan kulumannya dan menatap Kyuubi setelah menelan semua yang keluar dari payudara Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-chan, kenapa tadi payudaramu mengeluarkan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto, sifat polosnya yang seperti anak-anak itu membuat Kyuubi mau tak mau harus tersenyum disela kenikmatannya. "Kamu tak usah heran Ruto-kun. Itu yang dinamakan dengan air susu, cairan itu keluar saat para wanita menyusui seorang bayi yang baru lahir tapi di ras Kitsune wanita bisa mengeluarkan air susu saat masa kawin mereka" jelas Kyuubi.

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti "Kyuu-chan, apa boleh aku merasakan air susumu lagi? Rasanya enak sekali" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Kyuubi pun tersenyum manis kearah Naruto dan menganggukan kepalanya "Ya, kau boleh merasakannya sebanyak yang kamu mau lagipula sejak kecil kamu tidak pernah merasakan air susu dari seorang wanita bukan?" kata Kyuubi dengan nada menggoda.

Naruto langsung saja meremas payudara besar itu setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari sang pemilik. Kyuubi yang mendapatkan serangan dadakan hanya bisa berdiam diri saja melihat tubuhnya digerayangi oleh Naruto, dia memang tak keberatan jika Naruto menyentuh apapun yang ada pada dirinya.

Tangan Naruto sebelah kanan terus saja memainkan payudara besar itu seperti bola kenyal itu, Naruto beralih menghisap payudara sebelah kanan yang tadi dia mainkan. Seperti ketagihan dengan sesuatu yang keluar darisana, Naruto terus saja menghisap payudara besar itu.

Tangan kanan Naruto pun bergerak kearah perut rata Kyuubi dan bermain-main dipusarnya "Akh-... t-teru-s... R-rut-o-kunhh..." Kyuubi meracau tak jelas menikmati semua kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh pemuda blonde itu. Tangan Naruto akhirnya turun divagina Kyuubi yang sudah basah dengan cairan lengket yang keluar dari vaginanya.

"Jadi, kamu sudah basah ya, Kyuu-chan?" Kyuubi hanya memandang Naruto yang berhenti melakukan kegiatannya. Badan Naruto pun turun, wajah tampannya itu menghadap tepat diselangkangan Kyuubi yang sudah basah itu. Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya untuk merasakan cairan tersebut dan kedua tangannya menahan paha Kyuubi agar terus mengangkang.

Sang pria blonde itu menjilati vagina dari sang Bijuu terkuat didunia Shinobi yang berubah dalam human formnya, suara desahan Kyuubi mengalun merdu ditempat itu. Naruto hanya bergumam tak jelas disela kesibukannya itu, dia menelusupkan lidah tak bertulang itu kedalam vagina Kyuubi, mengobrak-abrik semua yang ada didalamnya.

Kyuubi hanya bisa mendesah sesekali dia meremas surai kuning yang ada diselangkangannya itu bermaksud menyalurkan semua rasa nikmatnya. Kyuubi merasakan perutnya seperti melilit dan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu, dia yakin bahwa sekarang dia akan klimaks.

"Ruto-h-kun, A-aku... aku keluarh" kata Kyuubi memperingatkan Naruto dan setelah itu cairan lengket keluar dari vagina Kyuubi. Kepala Kyuubi yang dihiasi telinga rubah pendek itu mendongak keatas meresapi kenikmatan yang baru saja dia rasakan, sementara Naruto dengan senang hati menelan semua cairan orgasme dari Kyuubi.

Naruto pun mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Kyuubi yang sepertinya sudah menikmati orgasmenya, manik ruby dan shappire itu saling bertemu satu sama lain hanya nafsu yang ada dalam pandangan itu. Kyuubi langsung saja menerjang Naruto yang berada dibawahnya "Kyuu-chan?" panggil Naruto sedikit kaget.

Kyuubi tersenyum mengerling nakal kearah Naruto "Ruto-kun, tidak baik 'kan membiarkan wanita telanjang tapi laki-lakinya masih memakai baju secara utuh?" kata Kyuubi. "Eh? Baiklah aku akan membuka baju" jawab Naruto sambil membuka semua pakaian yang masih melekat ditubuhnya.

Wajah Kyuubi memerah seperti kepiting rebus, dia tak menyangka saja bahwa Naruto begitu seksi jika tak memakai baju. Tubuh Naruto yang atletis ditambah dada bidang yang berotot dan perut six-pack itu semua ia dapatkan dengan latihan yang keras, dan yang terpenting dari semuanya adalah penis Naruto yang mengacung seperti tongkat.

Kyuubi denga segera menerjang Naruto sekali lagi sehingga posisi Naruto terlentang dan Kyuubi meletakan kedua tangannya disamping kepala Naruto untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Kyuubi membalikan badannya "Ruto-kun jilat satu kali lagi dan aku akan menjilat punyamu, ya?" pinta Kyuubi sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto yang ada dibelakangnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda setuju lalu menjilati vagina Kyuubi yang sudah sangat basah itu.

Kyuubi mengerang saat lidah milik Naruto masuk kevaginanya, dia pun segera memulai kegiatannya. Dia memasukan penis besar yang berurat itu kedalam mulut seksinya dan mendorong mulutnya sedikit demi sedikit karena mulutnya tan bisa menampung sekaligus benda besar itu.

Setelah masuk kedalam mulutnya, Kyuubi menghisap penis itu secara perlahan-lahan membuat Naruto hanya mengerang. Setiap detik hisapan dan tempo hisapan yang Kyuubi lakukan semakin keras dan cepat, Naruto hanya megerang dibalik aktivitasnya saat ini.

Hanya perlu sepuluh menit saja vagina Kyuubi berkedut pertanda bahwa dia ingin keluar, penis Naruto juga berkedut bersiap menembakan jutaan sel sperma dimulut wanita berambut kuning kemerahan itu. Akhirnya keduanya sama-sama memngeluarkan cairannya dimulut pasangan masing-masing.

Nafas memburu mendominasi paru-paru mereka, dada yang naik-turun menandakan bahwa pasokan udara yang mereka butuhkan sangatlah banyak. "Apa kita lanjutkan ini, Kyuu-chan?" tanya Naruto sedikit ragu. Kyuubi mengarahkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Naruto secara dekat setelah itu dia menggulingkan badannya sehingga Naruto menindihnya sekarang.

"Tanpa kamu tanya kamu pasti sudah tahu jawabannya Ruto-kun" kata Kyuubi. "Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan..." Naruto menarik nafas sejenak dan berkata kembali "...jika sakit bilang, ya?" pinta Naruto sambil memeposisikan penisnya dilubang vagina milik Kyuubi. Kyuubi mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Naruto mendorong penisnya untuk masuk kedalam lubang sempit itu, cairan itu sedikit membantunya karena memudahkannya memasukan penisnya. Sedikit demi sedikit penis Naruto menancap divagina sempit itu, dengan sekali hentakan penis besar itu menerobos sebuah penghalang yang ada didalam vagina itu.

"AKH- SAKIT" pekik Kyuubi saat penis Naruto menerobos vaginanya air mata pun keluar dari matanya, Naruto merasa bersalah sekarang membiarka seorang wanita terluka seperti itu. Naruto mencium bibir Kyuubi yang sudah bengkak itu untuk mengurangi rasa sakit diselangkangannya.

Merasa bahwa Kyuubi sudah agak tenang Naruto melepaskan ciumannya "Kyuu-chan jika kamu tidak bisa melanjutkannya, kita akhiri saja ini. Aku tak ingin kamu semakin kesakitan" kata Naruto dengan nada khawatir. "Sungguh beruntung aku bisa memilikimu Ruto-kun, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit menyesuaikan diri dengan penis besarmu itu, jadi jangan khawatir" kata Kyuubi mecoba meyakinkan Naruto sambil mengelus pipi pria yang berada diatasnya itu.

"Kamu yakin?" tanya Naruto masih agak ragu, Kyuubi tak menjawab hanya menggerakan pinggulnya sebagai jawabannya. Rasa lega hinggap dihati Naruto, dia pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyuubi yaitu menggerakan pinggulnya.

Kyuubi mendesah saat penis Naruto masuk sepenuhnya divagina sempinya itu sementara Naruto mendesah karena penisnya dicengkram kuat didalam vagina sempit itu. naruto menambah tempo kecepatannya dan mengangkangkan kaki Kyuubi sehingga kaki itu berada disisi bagian tubuhnya.

Payudara Kyuubi bergoyang-goyang setiap kali merasakan hentakan yang diberikan oleh Naruto, Naruto tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Dia menghisap payudara besar milik Kyuubi sambil menggenjot vagina yang menjadi sarang dari penisnya.

Hampir dua puluh menit Naruto dalam kegiatannya. Pada akhirnya penis Naruto membesar divagina Kyuubi tanda ingin menembakan semua benih yang sudah dia siapkan. Dengan hentakan keras akhirnya sperma Naruto yang berjumlah jutaan itu masuk kedalam vagina Kyuubi.

Naruto langsung ambruk seketika karena kelelahan, Kyuubi memasang wajah cemberut saat Naruto berhenti lalu dirinya menaiki tubuh Naruto "Aku belum puas Ruto-kun, jadi biarkan sekarang aku saja yang bergerak" tanpa memberi aba-aba Kyuubi meggerakan pinggulnya kedepan-kebelakang dengan tempo yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan.

Nafsu sudah menguasai perempuan kitsune itu, tangannya diletakan diperut sixpack milik Naruto untuk menopang berat badannya. Tangan Kyuubi yang sebelah kiri meraih tangan Naruto dan meletakannya dipayudara jumbonya lalu membantunya untuk meremas payudara itu.

Naruto hanya menikmati saja apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuubi, tangan Naruto yang berada dipayudara Kyuubi dengan otomatis meremas payudara itu sedikit lebih keras. Kyuubi mendesah keenakan saat tangan Naruto memanjakan payudaranya, dia tak pernah tahu bahwa Naruto se-profesional ini.

Selama beberapa menit Kyuubi menggerakan pinggulnya tak kenal lelah hanya untuk kenikmatan saja, vaginanya berkedut seperti ingin menelan penis besar Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan penisnya ditarik-tarik pun terangsang untuk mengeluarkan kembali spermanya didalam vagina itu.

"K-kyuu-chanh, aku keluar!"

"R-ruto-kun, aku juga ingin keluarh!"

Setelah mereka mengucapkan hal tersebut penis Naruto kembali mengisi vagina Kyuubi sedangkan cairan milik Kyuubi sedikit membasahi tempat itu. Kyuubi akhirnya ambruk disebelah Naruto tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka, tubuh Kyuubi membelakangi Naruto.

Naruto melingkarkan tangannya diperut Kyuubi "Kyuu-chan, apa kamu lelah?" tanya Naruto. Kyuubi mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. "Tapi, aku masih belum puas Kyuu-chan" kata Naruto dengan nada memelas dikalimat itu.

"Kamu bisa menggerakannya dalam posisi ini Ruto-kun" saran Kyuubi. Naruto pun mencoba menggerakan pinggulnya kembali dengan penis besar yang masih menancap divagina sang Kitsune itu, tangan Naruto beralih keatas tepatnya pada payudara Kyuubi dan meremas payudara itu kembali.

Kyuubi kembali mendesah walaupun dengan suara yag lebih kecil dari tadi, mungkin karena faktor kelelahan. Penis Naruto yang masih tegak itu mempenetrasi vagina Kyuubi, suara kecipak basah terdengar dari dalam vagina basah itu. Tempo sodokan Naruto semakin cepat, sepertinya vagina sempit itu membuatnya ingin kembali mengeluarkan isinya.

Naruto semakin tak tahan terus menahan orgasmenya, apalagi vagina itu yang seperti memijat-mijat penisnya. "Kyuu-chan, aku keluar lagi" Naruto mengeluarkan kembali isinya didalam vagina Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya mendesah bahagia saat Naruto mengeluarkan benihnya didalam rahimnya.

Setelah Naruto menikmati ejekulasinya, Kyuubi membalikan badannya kearah Naruto "Apa kamu senang Ruto-kun?" tanya Kyuubi. "Aku tak pernah sesenang ini sebelumnya, Kyuu-chan" kata Naruto sambil menyingkirkan poni yang menghalangi kening Kyuubi.

"Jika Ruto-kun senang, aku juga ikut senang. Hihihi" tawanya, sambil memeluk Naruto dan membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Naruto. Laki-laki blonde itu mengelus surai kuning kemerahan milik Kyuubi dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. "Apa kamu hanya manja ketika dalam masa kawinmu saja, hm?" tanya jahil Naruto

"Ih, Ruto-kun apa-apaan sih? Ini memang sifat asliku tapi karena aku gadis tsundere jadinya sifatku selalu saja seperti itu" kata Kyuubi membela diri. "Hahaha, baiklah. Jadi, apa sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih atau lebih begitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm, tidak" jawab Kyuubi enteng. "Heee?! L-lalu?" kaget Naruto atas jawabany yang diberikan Kyuubi. Kyuubi tersenyum atas ekspresi kaget Naruto "Tidak menolakmu sebagai pasangan hidupku Ruto-kun" sambung Kyuubi, Naruto bahagia dengan jawaban yang Kyuubi lontarkan padanya.

"Jadi, kamu menerimaku?" tanya Naruto, anggukan didadanya yang ia dapatkan. "Baiklah, sebagai pasangan hidupmu yang baik aku menginginkanmu tidur sekarang karena kamu terlihat kelelahan" kata Naruto sambil mengelus rambut wanita itu. sang wanita memejamkan matanya menuruti sang mate, dan Naruto pun menutup matanya dan tidur diruangan serba putih itu didalam mindscapenya.

Cinta memang tak mengenal orang dan tepat selalu saja datang disaat seseorang memang perlu pendamping dimasa sulitnya. Cinta selalu membawa kebahagiaan bagi orang yang memilikinya, entah itu tua ataupun muda. Yang jelas cinta selalu bersemi dihati orang yang akan membutuhkannya.

 **The End**

Yo, minna-san!

Hehehe, saya kembali lagi nih. Yah, yang diatas adalah salah satu permintaan dari reader peminat fic ini. Hot? Garing? Ataukah membosankan? Hm, apa yang kalian katakan tentang fic ini saya terima demi kenyamanan dan peningkatan dari fic ini.

Saya akan umumkan bahwa fic saya yang Naruto: Life in Dxd's World, The Protector, dan Ashikabi no Kami saya hiatuskan sementara entah berapa bulan tapi yang jelas gak akan lama kok. Sekalipun update pasti sebulanan lebih, tapi tenang saja fic saya yang ini gak akan saya hiatusin.

Sepertinya para reader akan senang, dan alasan saya hiatusin dulu karena saya masih anak sekolahan jadi tugas dan kerjaan dah numpuk beberapa minggu jadi harap dimaklumi saja. Oke, segitu saja dari saya semoga anda menikmati fic saya.

Who's Next, man?!

 **.::SEE YOU IN NEXT TIME::.**

 **.::ALDY KUSNADY LOG OUT::.**


End file.
